


Introduction

by musikurt



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-12
Updated: 2004-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at <a href="http://slash100.livejournal.com">Slash100 on LiveJournal</a></p></blockquote>





	Introduction

"It's a little warm in here. Mind if I take off my shirt?"

"Not at all," Scott replied and readied another needle. He and Bobby had spent the evening together. Scott showed him his favorite club and also introduced him to his first high.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a great time."

Scott pulled Bobby's hand onto his chest as he began to rub Bobby's thigh. "It doesn't have to stop yet, you know." Bobby hesitated and then unzipped his pants. Bobby moaned as Scott began to slowly suck on his cock. Scott hoped this would only be the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Slash100 on LiveJournal](http://slash100.livejournal.com)


End file.
